


Christmas

by gayenid



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Exchanging presents, Friendship, Kinda, Secret Santa, Snowball Fights, baking cookies, carl lydia enid and henry all deserved to be friends, happiness, i don’t make the rules, laughing, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayenid/pseuds/gayenid
Summary: It’s Christmas morning at Hilltop. Enid, Carl, Henry, and Lydia make the best of it.





	Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to the lydia ate a worm group chat <3
> 
> literally wrote this in 45 mins so ignore mistakes and how short it is!  
> hope y’all enjoy <3

Thick blankets of fresh snow covered the now dead grass of Hilltop. Small flurries sprinkled from the sky, signifying winter was in full swing. Enid wished for a white Christmas for weeks upon weeks, and luckily her wish was fulfilled. It was mid-morning and the teens of Hilltop were wide awake. Carl was the first to wake at a jaw-dropping five a.m., shaking Enid until she jolted upright in the bed next to his. Enid grumbled at the sight of her alarm clock brightly displaying the early wake-up time. Carl decided to run out of his room and yell at the still sleeping Henry and Lydia, who were also not too happy the boy decided to raise his voice at an ungodly hour.   
Making the most of it, the teens decided to exchange their Secret Santa gifts around their makeshift Christmas tree. Lydia handed Enid a drawing that took her weeks to create. It was a family portrait of Enid, her passed second father, Glenn, and Maggie. Lydia hid out in Maggie’s office for days trying to perfect the details of the already present watercolor painting of Glenn. It’s safe to say that Enid shed a few tears when she inspected the drawing fully.   
Enid gave Henry a precisely wrapped gift in the shape of a box. Henry ripped the wrapping paper (while Lydia rolled her eyes at the mess) and smiled when he saw a framed picture of him, his mom Carol, and his father Ezekiel. 

“I know it isn’t fancy, but I know this picture is your favorite,” Enid explained. Henry gave her a warm smile and thanked her repeatedly.

Henry handed Carl a smaller rectangular box. Carl decided to shake it to see if he could figure out what was inside.

“Just open it,” Henry laughed.

Carl flipped open the box to reveal an engraved bracelet with the initials R.G. on the outside. Carl’s father Rick had died a few years prior, and Carl only had his sheriff hat to remind him of his dad. Henry’s blacksmithing abilities came in handy. Carl carefully put the bracelet around his wrist and ran his finger over the engraving. 

“Thanks, Henry,” Carl said sincerely. Henry lightly nodded.

Carl gave Lydia a colorful booklet. Carl loves writing poetry and he thought to incorporate it into a comic book since Lydia loved to read comics in her free time. Lydia turned the pages, noticing how the comic and poem were about her and how she became friends with the group when she arrived. 

“Carl.. I love it so much, thank you,” Lydia wiped a tear from her cheek. Carl smiles back at her.

When the group finished gawking at their presents, they decided on what to do next since they had the whole day off from their jobs.

“Let’s bake cookies!” Enid suggested.

“At six in the morning?” Henry responded.

“Cookies are better at breakfast,” Carl chuckled as him and Lydia got out the ingredients. 

The four of them worked together to whip up the batter and scoop it out onto a cookie sheet. Lydia decided to lick the spatula while Henry complained that she’ll get salmonella if she does that. 

The cookies were finished after twenty minutes and Carl didn’t wait for his to cool. He claimed he was starving and would fall over if he didn’t eat something. Enid shook her head as Carl faced the repercussions and burned his tongue. 

When all the cookies were eaten, the four sat on the couch as upbeat Christmas music filled their ears. Lydia decided to jump up from her spot and drag Enid to the center of the living room. She began to dance and encouraged Enid to follow her lead. Enid laughed as Lydia spun her around in circles. The boys joined in and it looked like prom was occurring at Hilltop. During the dance, Henry noticed the falling snow and decided to hurriedly put on his winter clothes and run outside.

“Henry, where are you going?!” Enid shouted as Henry closed the door behind him. The others followed suit and found Henry outside making snow angels. Carl bent down and made a snowball, throwing it at Lydia’s back.

“Hey!” said girl shouted, making her own and throwing it at Carl’s head. Laughter filled the air as Enid and Henry started throwing snowballs, too. Henry tripped over his own feet and landed face first in the snow, causing Enid to also fall over from her fits of laughter. Carl and Lydia laid down in the snow, taking in the atmosphere. Once Enid had calmed down, the group laid in silence, realizing this day was the best they’d had in years. 

Carl broke the silence. “Sooo, hot chocolate?”


End file.
